


Batman

by MarvelDCProject



Series: Marvel/DC Merged Universe [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDCProject/pseuds/MarvelDCProject





	Batman

_Note to artist: We'll be using flashbacks extensively, as well as some panels depicting the characters' thoughts, the images wherein may be symbolic. For the flashback panels, use washed-out colours or a sepia tone or something to differentiate them from the present-day action. For the imaginary panels, use a similar effect, but be a bit subtler, or just make sure they stand out from both the present and flashback panels._

## Page 1 - flashback

_Sepia-toned or washed out colours. Something to make it clear this is a flashback. Use the same for all other flashback pages._

### Panel 1

_The Wayne family leaving a swanky cinema prominently advertising a_ Zorro _movie. Bruce, about eight years old, runs before his parents in childlike joy._

**Caption:** 25 years ago.

### Panel 2

_Bruce runs into an alley, his parents warning him not to go that way._

**Martha:** Bruce...!

### Panel 3

_In the alley. Random thug who is probably on a couple of hard drugs (ie Joe Chill) points a gun at the family from the shadows. Important: We must never see his upper face. Avoid showing any part of his face if you can avoid it._

**Joe:** Let's have your wallets, folks. Cooperate and nobody gets hurt.

### Panel 4

_Thomas takes his wallet from inside his coat pocket._

### Panel 5

_Close-up of Joe's gun, firing twice._

### Panel 6

_In the foreground Bruce kneels, weeping, over the corpses of his parents. In the background looms Joe Chill, shocked and panicked about what he's done._

**Joe:** Oh. Oh no. Shit!

## Page 2 - present, except for panel 1

### Panel 1 - flashback

_Bruce kneels over his parents' corpses while Joe runs off._

### Panel 2

_Same alley, with 25 years of wear and tear. Same angle to make it certain. A thug (not Joe Chill) slumps against the wall, having just been on the receiving end of several hard punches._

**Caption:** Today

### Panels 3 - 5, or you can mix and match as long as there's a single panel in the bottom right of the page. 

_A shadowy figure (Batman) fighting two or three other thugs._

### Last panel

_Batman, still in shadows, is holding the last thug against the wall by the throat. With his other hand, he's holding up a bag of illegal-looking pills._

**Batman:** These are happy pills. Who gives them to you?

## Page 3 - present

_Note - Keep Batman in shadows for this entire page._

### Panel 1

_Thug looks terrified, and not just because Batman's choking him._

**Thug:** I... I dunno man...

### Panel 2

_Batman's face, looking menacing._

### Panel 3

_Thug pakicking_

**Thug:** All right, all right! Guy's named Antoine Morant. He... he tells me dead drops the day before makin' 'em.

### Panel 4

_Another shot of Batman's face looking menacing._

**Batman:** You tell anyone you told me this, I won't be so nice.

### Panel 5

_In the foreground, thug on all fours, gasping for breath. In the background, Batman walks off._

**Thug:** Who... *cough* ...who the hell are you?

### Panel 6

_Batman turns around to face the thug._

**Batman:** I'm Batman!

## Page 4 - flashback 

_In all panels, Bruce is slightly older than he was when his parents were killed, and is being seen to by Alfred. All dialogue is in caption boxes, with Bruce's and Alfred's in different colours. The exception is the last panel, which uses regular speech bubbles._

_Overall structure is a montage of young Bruce studying, analysing crime, and practising martial arts. In the last panel, he's heading out the door with a backpack, leaving Alfred in the mansion._

### Dialogue before last panel.

**Alfred:** Master Bruce, it's been two years. After all this time, you simply can't find this man.

**Bruce:** You're wrong, Alfred! I'll bring him to justice if I have to bring down all of Gotham to do it!

**Alfred:** Might I suggest rejigging the scholarships for greater impact?

**Bruce:** So Vincent Falcone controls east side, and Big Lou Moroni has the south side due to an alliance with The Hand....

### Last panel. Bruce is about 14.

**Bruce:** I've learned everything I can here, Alfred. What I need is out there.

## Page 5 - present.

### Panel 1

_The Batcave. Double-width panel for a wide-angle shot. Bruce, wearing black clothes but not the batsuit, studies a board on which are pinned photos of various criminals as well as a few boxes with question marks or other text. Lines of various colours connect the pictures. Antoine Morant is there, as are the Penguin and the Kingpin. In the background, the batcomputer displays information on Morant. Alfred brings down a tray of food._

**Alfred:** Boeuf en croute, salade Niçoise, and pineapple juice with iron and methandriol, Master Bruce. Antoine Morant, eh? Slippery chap.

### Panel 2

_Bruce turns to Alfred._

**Bruce:** Laundering gives him a large, steady income, and is hard to trace. He goes directly into distribution, he's much more prosecutable, and he draws the wrath of the mobs. Why would he do this?

### Panel 3

_Alfred moves to the side as Bruce sits down to eat._

**Alfred:** Perhaps you could ask him yourself, sir. He's known to frequent the Iceberg Lounge on Fridays.

**Bruce:** Can't risk someone seeing me. I'd get too much attention if I was seen at the Hellfire Club.

### Panel 4

_Same positions. Bruce is enjoying his dinner._

**Alfred:** With respect, Master Bruce, people pay attention and ask questions now. Why does a handsome, unmarried young billionaire spend so much time out of the public eye? What's he up to? If someone did see you, the resulting scandal would give those people and answer, and would perhaps explain some of the mysterious injuries you occasionally suffer.

### Panel 5

_Same positions._

**Bruce:** Who even knows I realy exist?

**Alfred:** Most do believe Batman is an urban legend. _Bruce Wayne_ , on the other hand, is real enough to occasionally show up in the gossip rags.

## Page 6 - present

### Panel 1 - double-width, wide-angle shot

_Outside the Iceberg Lounge, in an upscale area of Gotham. A bouncer with a clipboard is waving a well-dressed Bruce Wayne through. Bruce's fancy sports car (not the actual Batmobile) is parked in the foreground, with a personalised license plate reading WAYNE W1N$._

**Caption:** Thwo days later...

### Panel 2 - double-width, wide-angle shot

_A (sexy) employee in a slinky pink dress and heels escorts Bruce through a foyer. We see plenty of good-looking rich people dressed well and sexily, and there is some low-level debauchery going on, but nothing that would warrant more than a PG rating. There is also some gambling visible in the background._

### Panel 3

_Bruce meets and shakes hands with The Penguin in his plush, tastefully-decorated office._

**Penguin:** Mr. Wayne, welcome to the Hellfire Club! This is just the place for a man like you to unwind. I'm Oswald Cobblepot, owner of this establishment and president of the Gotham chapter of the Club, though my friends call me the Penguin. Now, you may have heard that anything goes here, but we do have a few rules.

### Panel 4

_Penguin speaking._

**Penguin:** One: What happens at the Hellfire Club stays at the Hellfire Club. Two: 'No' means 'No' and 'Stop' means 'Stop'. Three: if you spill your drink, blood, seed, or anything else, you will be held liable for cleaning costs. Four: Protection is complimentary; we expect you to use it. Five: This is a legitimate business and there is no evidence our members are engaged in any illegal activity. If you decide to break any of these rules, be aware that a good number of our members are successful lawyers.

**Penguin:** Other than that, our guiding principle is _Do what thou wilt._ I certainly hope you'll show up regularly - you have all the qualities we look for in a full member.

## Page 7 - flashback

_A bare room in Nanda Parbat. Bruce Wayne (late teens) is sparring with Stephen Strange (late 20s or early 30s). Bruce uses a very aggressive, crude style, while Stephen's is more graceful and refined. In the first panel, the two are just squaring up. Bruce attacks first, and Stephen initially takes the advantage, but Bruce knocks him to the floor in the last panel. Draw it however you like, but be sure to get this dialogue in._

**Stephen:** You're angry, Bruce. I know how that feels, but you do need to find the calm to truly succeed.

**Bruce:** Don't patronise me, Stephen. I need my anger. It's what makes me strong.

_It is at this point that Bruce would gain the upper hand. For the last panel on this page:_

**Stephen:** ( _beaten, a bit embarassed and humbled_ ) I... guess you have a point...

## Page 8 - present

### Panel 1

_Bruce introduces himself to Antoine near a blackjack table. Antoine is wearing a suit that has clearly been removed and put back on earlier in the evening._

**Bruce:** Antoine Morant? Bruce Wayne. I hear you might be able to help me with a... hobby I'd like to turn into a business.

### Panel 2

_Antoine and Bruce playing blackjack._

**Antoine:** What sort of hobby?

**Bruce:** Something a bit like wine tasting, only participants tend to leave... 'happier'.

### Panel 3

_Same_

**Antoine:** I think I know what you mean, but colour me skeptical. Seems to me my associates would have mentioned if Bruce Wayne was one of my customers.

**Bruce:** Like you, Antoine, I'm cautious. My company didn't get as big as it is by people taking stupid risks.

### Panel 4

_Same_

**Antoine:** If I may be gauche, what would you intend to do with my product?

**Bruce:** My charity work gives me a lot of contacts inside prisons. I think the ex-cons Wayne Enterprises works with would be very fond of your product. This could be a real growth area, for both of us.

### Panel 5

_Same. Bruce is getting out his phone._

**Antoine:** About how much do you need?

**Bruce:** Let's start with a kilo and go from there.

**Antoine:** Perfect. Give me a little while to get the product together, and I'll let you know when I have it.

**Bruce:** Excellent. Here, let me give you my details.

### Panel 6

_Bruce and Antoine at the blackjack table, touching phones._

## Panel 9 - present.

### Panel 1

_Bruce sitting in his car, checking his phone._

**Caption:** Later

**Bruce** _(thinking)_ : So he's secured his phone. Time for plan B.

### Panel 2

_Bruce in a police station, talking to a pair of officer._

**Bruce:** He implied he could get me happy pills... said he'd call when they were ready.

**Cop:** Thank you for your information, Mr. Wayne. This will be very useful to us.

### Panel 3

_Night. Bruce, standing alone in a dark alley, waiting for somebody._

**Caption:** Three days later...

### Panel 4

_A pair of cops observing Bruce from a distance._

**Radio:** Suspect is turning into Wyngarde Street, approaching your location.

**Cop:** Acknowledged.

### Panel 5

_A different cop, observing Morant from a rooftop. Make sure to show reasonably busy traffic._

**Rooftop cop:** Wait... suspect is turning right, on to 12th avenue. Must have seen us.

### Panel 6

_Bruce walking towards camera, a grim look to his face._

## Page 10 - flashback

### Panel 1

_Nanda Parbat. Bruce kneels before the Ancient One._

**Ancient One:** Bruce, you have much anger. If you do not let this rage go, there is nothing more for you to find here.

### Panel 2

_Bruce turns around and leaves. He has a grim look on his face similar to that seen on the final panel of the previous page._

### Panel 3

_Bruce, in civilian clothing, leaves Nadna Parbat. A shady figure (Ra's al Ghul) leans against the wall._

### Panel 4

_Bruce has walked on a few metres. Ra's leans after him._

**Ra's:** So, another has been cast out because he desires to become strong. Come with me, Bruce, and I will see you reach your full potential.

### Panel 5

_Bruce spins around in shock._

**Bruce:** Who are you and how do you know me?

### Panel 6

_Ra's extends his hand for Bruce to shake._

**Ra's:** I am a man with eyes everywhere, Bruce. My name

**Ra's:** is Ra's al Ghul.

## Page 11 - present

_Montage of Batman, still in shadows, following Antoine around, primarily looking down from rooftops. Try to show him gliding with his cape if you can. Also, keep him in the shadows._

## Page 12 - present

### Panel 1

_Batman, still in shadows, meets Commissioner Gordon on a rooftop. Gordon is wearing gloves. No dialogue._

### Panel 2

_Same situation, Batman holding up a bag of happy pills._

**Batman:** Morant's running his distribution network through Ace Chemicals' warehouse on Napier. I found these in a car belonging to someone who works there.

### Panel 3

_Same situation, Gordon is holding the bag._

**Gordon:** Too bad I can't use that information. The word of an anonymous outlaw who doesn't officially exist won't get me a search warrant.

**Batman:** I can get you probable cause. Have heightened police presence in the area at eight tomorrow night. It's more heavily guarded than it looks, commissioner.

### Panel 4

_Gordon turns away from Batman._

**Gordon:** Right, but how...

### Panel 5

_Gordon turns back, sees Batman is gone. No dialogue._

### Panel 6

_Same shot._

**Gordon:** _(smaller font)_ ... do you do that?

## Page 13 - flashback

### Panel 1

_Bruce and Ra's fighting intensely on a rocky outcropping. If there is dialogue, it's just grunts._

### Panel 2

_Bruce stands over a defeated Ra's, a (poisoned) combat knife in his hand._

**Ra's:** So... *koff*... the student had become the master. Well then, get it over with.

### Panel 3

_Bruce turns away._

**Ra's:** What?! Where... are you going? Finish the job!

### Panel 4

_Bruce turns to face Ra's._

**Bruce:** No.

**Bruce:** If I kill you, I'm no better than you are.

### Panel 5 - double-width.

_Bruce walks resolutely away from a pained, beaten Ra's against the setting sun._

## Page 14 - present

_All right, this is where we do the big reveal - Batman is finally going to come out of the shadows. So lay out this page with three regular-sized panels across the top, and a spash panel taking up the bottom two-thirds of the page._

### Panel 1

_Establishing shot of the warehouse, night._

### Panel 2

_Inside the warehouse. Antoine oversees the loading of various crates, which contain bags of happy pills mixed in with legal substances._

### Panel 3

_Batman, in shadows, comes through the skylight feet-first._

### Panel 4 - splash panel

_A frenetic, action-packed scene. Batman, finally out of the shadows, looks utterly badass, punching workers and throwing batarangs around. Guards and workers run to try and beat him up while Antoine flees in terror._

## Page 15 - flashback

### Panel 1

_A copy of the_ Gotham Herald _._

**Headline:** Bruce Wayne returns to head up company after 15 years.

### Panel 2

_Bruce and Lucius Fox in a disused lab. Fox is showing Bruce a utility belt; several of Batman's other gadgets and tools are in a pile on a table beside the two. There is a Wayne Enterprises logo on at least one of the walls, and possibly a few other places if the letterer can work it in._

**Fox:** ...and this belt should hold everything nicely.

**Bruce:** Thanks Lucius. I knew I could trust you and Alfred.

### Panel 3

_Bruce, in a plain costume that looks like a prototype batsuit without all the bat-related embellishments, skulks in a back alley, observing a drug deal._

### Panel 4

_Proto-Batman leaps out of the alley to attack the dealer_

### Panel 5

_Dealer, buyer, and a few others gang-pile on proto-Batman, while others run out of buildings to join in. One had noticed something behind the camera and is freaking out._

### Panel 6

_Thugs running off, leaving a beaten proto-Batman behind them. In the foreground is the leg of the Question (ie Renée Montoya)_

## Page 16 - present. Use a 2/4/2 panel arrangement.

### Panel 1

_Batman chases Antoine to his office, while in the background some cops arrive at the entrance. Lots of happy pills knocked all over the floor._

### Panel 2

_Antoine's office, into which we can see the back door of the factory opens. Antoine looks terrified of Batman, while in the foreground a cop approaches from behind._

**Antoine:** Hurry, shoot him! That's what I'm bribing you for!

### Panel 3

_Batman throws a batarang at the cop._

### Panel 4

_Batarang strikes the cop's sleeve, embedding it in the wall and making him drop his gun outside his reach._

### Panel 5

_Batman turns back to Antoine_

**Batman:** Now...

### Panel 6

_Batman grabs Antoine by the collar._

**Batman:** Who's your supplier?

### Panel 7

_Antoine's face, terrified._

**Antoine:** H-hey man, you c-can't do this. I-I got rights, d-due process...

### Panel 8

_Batman's face, looking menacing._

**Batman:** Do I look like someone who cares about due process?

## Page 17 - present

### Panel 1

_Antoine, terrified._

**Antoine:** The... the Joker. He delivers when he delivers, I dunno the next time! Please, I swear to God, I dunno who he really is or anything else!

### Panel 2

_Another cop enters the office._

**New cop:** What's going on here?!

**Batman:** Your colleague's taking bribes. Look into him.

### Panel 3

_Batman throws Antoine at the new cop's feet while also throwing down a smoke bomb from his utility belt._

### Panel 4

_New cop, disoriented, pushes through the thick smoke._

### Panel 5

_New cop reaches the back door._

### Panel 6

_New cop stands in the door, smoke streaming out behind her. The door opens onto a dingy side street - empty. There's no sign of Batman._

## Page 18 - flashback

### Panel 1 - double-width

_Every member of the Shadow Legacy in chronological order, starting with the Scarlet Pimpernel on the far left and ending with Question on the right, with a sillouhette of Batman on the absolute right. If you can't fit everyone in, at the very least make sure you get Zorro, the Shadow, and the original Question in there in addition to those already described._

**Question** _(narrating)_ : Ever since the French Revolution, the Shadow Legacy has defended the law while operating outside of it. We have no magic powers, just lots of training, intelligence, and devices. We live in the darkness to ensure others can walk in the light. We punish those the police can't reach.

### Panels 2 - 3

_Question and proto-Batman beat up some thugs in a dingy basement. Among them are a few the beat up proto-Batman back on page 16._

### Panel 4

_Question and proto-Batman stand in the wreckage of the basement, unconscious bodies lying around them._

**Question:** And I'm proud to say you just became the twenty-sixth member.

### Panel 5

_Same as last panel, but Question and proto-Batman are facing each other._

**Question:** Though I'd advise you to get yourself a motif. You want people to recognise you without seeing your real face. Let them start rumours.

## Page 19

### Panel 1 - present

_A well-kept but slightly dingy private detective's office - think the place Philip Marlowe would meet a dame with gorgeous gams. In the foreground, the Question sits in an office chair. In the background, Batman comes in through the open door._

**Batman:** Question, what do you know about a guy called the Joker?

**Question:** So, the clown prince of crime returns...

**Batman:** Clown prince?

### Panel 2 - flashback

_Vic Sage Question and police officer Renee Montoya engage the Joker._

**Question:** _(narrating)_ I tangled with him back when I was a cop. He was crazy even by Gotham standards. Dressed like a circus clown - or maybe he's a mutant and that's his real face. Nobody knows who he really was, or is. No real motive, no interest in money, sex, or power... He just wanted to create chaos.

### Panel 3 - diagram

_Chemical structures of three fictional amphetamine-based drugs. One should look like ecstasy, one like benzodiezapine, and one like either cocaine or meth._

**Batman:** _(narrating)_ I interrogated Antoine Morant over his dealing happy pills - he said the Joker was his supplier. I analysed some pills myself. Two of the active ingredients induce energy and euphoria, but the third heightens aggression. Thing is, the third is encased in a fat-soluble acrylic matrix.

### Panel 4 - imagination.

_A drug user in a suit, who clearly works in an office, stands with eyes torn out and covered in blood, multiple corpses lying around their feet._

**Question:** _(narrating)_ A time-release system? So that explains why the freakouts take so long. That does fit his MO - sell people pleasure, then BAM! with violent murder.

**Batman:** _(narrating)_ So what's the word on the street?

### Panel 5 - imagination

_Various gangs fighting._

**Question:** _(narrating)_ It looks like we're headed for an ethnic gang war. The Bratva have thrown in with happy pills, so we can be confident they're allied to the Joker. The Mafia and Irish Mob are too heavily invested in cocaine and meth to tolerate an upstart drug, so they're opposing the Bratva and have support from the Mexican cartels. But what puzzles me is the Kingpin.

### Panel 6 - imagination

_Kingpin, shadowy, looming large and grinning menacingly over Gotham._

**Question:** _(narrating)_ For some reason, the Kingpin's divested himself of all drug dealing in Gotham. He's still working gambling and prostitution, and selling weapons to both sides, but why throw away the most violent and lucrative sector which he worked so hard to break into?

## Page 20 - present

### Panel 1

_Batman and Question in Question's office._

**Batman:** He's probably planning to see which way the fight goes, then swoop in and save the loser.

**Question:** Loser? Why?

### Panel 2 - imagination

_A gang war, with one side clearly just getting a second wind after receiving reinforcements._

**Batman:** _(narrating)_ The Kingpin _could_ support the winners, but any good feelings wouldn't last, and they'd wonder why he didn't help until they gained the upper hand. However, he has plenty of resources. If he swoops in and saves the losers, he has a much more grateful, highly weakened force which can be easily dominated by his own men, allowing him to spread his tentacles all through the Gotham drug market.

### Panel 3

_Question's office._

**Question:** So whoever comes out on top, the Kingpin wins.

**Batman:** Have to take out the Joker. He falls, the Kingpin's expansion halts and Gotham restabilises. This seems like something you'd like to help with.

**Question:** Thanks, but I've been hired to look into a kidnapping. I think the Court of Owls might be behind it, or maybe the Rosicrusians. 

### Panel 4

_Batman leaving_

**Batman:** Take care, then. If you think of anything relevant, you know how to contact me.

**Question:** You too. And keep asking questions.

### Panel 5

_Batman sitting in the Batmobile._

**Batman:** Alfred, send me everything you have on the Ace Chemical plant.

### Panel 6

_Cockpit of the Batmobile, just behind the driver seat. Batman is looking at some architectural plans on a computer screen while talking to Alfred over the radio._

**Alfred:** Incidentally Master Bruce, I'm just finishing a batch of my newest variant of miso soup. Will you be home while it's still warm?

**Batman:** Afraid I'll have to microwave it, Alfred. I'm going to be doing a stakeout and infiltration this evening.

## Page 22 - present. Use a 2-3-1 layout.

### Panel 1

_The Batmobile pulls up outside the main Ace Chemicals plant._

### Panel 2

_Later. Batman runs towards the now-closed factory._

### Panels 3 - 5

s

_Batman breaking into the factory and making his way to the lowest basement floor._

**Various caption boxes:** It makes sense. The pills pass through Ace Chemicals' Warehouse, so logically they would be made in the one place they can be sneaked into boxes of legitimate substances. And according to info, there's a basement lab that hasn't been used in a few years.

### Panel 6 - full page width

_A dingy, apparently disorganised chemistry lab, one which should be abandoned but has recently been put back into off-the-books service. In the foreground, the Joker is mixing various chemicals, and has his finger stuck in his mouth as if to taste one of his intermediates. In the background, Batman enters._

**Joker:** Hmm, needs more benzyne.

**Joker:** But no time for that now, because unless the eyes in the back of my head deceive me, we've just been joined by the Batman himself!

### Page 23 - present

### Panel 1 - split image.

_Batman facing the Joker. In panel 1a, Batman standing menacingly. In panel 1b, Joker with a big grin on his face and arms spread wide in a welcoming gesture._

**Batman:** It takes a lot of intelligence and effort to make your pills act the way they do. Why do it?

**Joker:** Because it's funny!

### Panel 2

_Single panel, same layout as before. Batman reaches into his utility belt._

**Batman:** FUNNY?!

**Joker:** Yes, hilarious, isn't it. One minute someone's energetic and euphoric, the next they're rending random people's flesh! Tragedy mixed in with the surprising and unexpected - isn't that what comedy is all about? 

### Panel 3 - split panel

_Again Batman and the Joker face each other. In panel 3a, Batman drops the grenade he has just taken out of his utility belt. In panel 3b, the Joker stands among flames._

**Batman:** You're insane!

**Joker:** True, but I'm not stupid. For all the fear you strike into my more cowardly and superstitious friends, you go out of your way not to kill them, so I know I'm safe. There's also no evidence... wait, did you just set the place on fire? I think there's hope for you yet!

### Panel 4

_Outside Ace Chemicals. Batman stands over a supine Joker; the two have clearly just escaped._

**Batman:** The police will be here soon...

**Joker:** And they'll find a burned-out basement with all evidence that could possibly have linked me to it destroyed in fire, and the only witness to what happened wouldn't be able to testify even if they could track him down. Even if this state had the death penalty...

### Panel 5

_On a black background, a bunch of old-fashioned sound effects - things like "Biff!" "Pow!" "Crack!"_

### Panel 6

_A minute or two later. In the background, Batman walks off into the night. In the foreground, a heavily beaten and bruised Joker lies semi-conscious on the ground, unable to move because of the pain he's in._

##  _Page 24 - flashback_

 _

### Panel 1

_The Batcave, or rather, the cave under Wayne Manor. Bruce and Alfred are installing the Batcomputer. Alfred is reeling back from a pack of bats which fly out of an alcove he has just disturbed._

### Panel 2

_Alfred has composed himself. Bruce looks to him in concern._

**Alfred:** Damn bats! Master Bruce, if you insist on having your base here, we'll need to protect the computer from guano somehow.

_

**Bruce:** Bats... yes...

### Panel 3

_Close-up of Bruce's hands, pulling on his gloves, which now had those bat-wing ridge thingies on the side._

**Bruce:** All right Gotham...

### Panel 4

_Close-up of Batman's breastplate, which now has the Batsymbol on it._

**Batman:** ...this is it.

### Panel 5

_Close-up of the top of Batman's headpiece, which now has the bat ears._

**Batman:** Get ready...

### Panel 6

_Finally, Batman striking a cool pose, showing him in all his glory._

**Batman:** ...for BATMAN!


End file.
